On, Off
by Kctimes2
Summary: After the letter, Tommy makes a promise. Several years later, the promise is still held. However, he wonders if he should turn his feelings off. Yes, another 'letter' one shot.


**A/N: **This is loosely based on the song by Trace Adkins, 'Every Light in the House is On'.

**Summary: **After talking to Kim about the real reason behind the letter, he makes her a promise. She accepts it, but years have passed. Tommy wonders if he needs to turn off his feelings.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Power Rangers mentioned here. I also don't own the song.

On, Off

**Xxxxx**

**Master Bedroom****  
****1992 Valencia Rd.****  
****Reefside, CA****  
****November 2008**

Hitting just about the crack of dawn, Dr. Thomas James Oliver, as he was known to his students and faculty, albeit the high school principal—she knew his other aliases, stirred around a bit, and he even felt another body do the same. He began to rise from his sleep and was careful not to wake up the woman next to him. He administered a soft kiss to her temple, and he left her where she was; with a content smile and all.

The still young teacher exited to the basement, which housed the Command Center he built what seemed like ages ago. Despite the destruction due to a certain henchman, the place looked immaculate and like new. Next to the machines—they hadn't been used in awhile, he found the exercise equipment. He eagerly worked out the tense muscles he had, and this served as his caffeine filled energy drink. In addition, the movements were calming, even therapeutic. He couldn't remember a time when this wasn't a part of his regiment.

_Inhale..._ one repetition... _exhale..._ one repetition. As he continued, he reminisced about a time in high school. The onslaught of his ranger days and the moment, in his basket of regrets, he callously turned _her_ away. She knew his alter ego, the malevolent force next to Rita Repulsa. She, on the better side of two oppositional laterals, whispered the truth. He scoffed, slamming the bars down without a care. His need was to destroy her team and the world.

_The world doesn't revolve around you, Kimberly_, he remorsefully remembered even after all this time.

If only, he hadn't treated her like that, would things be how they were now?

He speculated that question would never be answered, and he looked at the adjacent clock.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. He quickly wiped off his sweat with a green, white, red, and black towel. He headed upstairs, but before he could get ready for work, he knew to turn off the lights. His wife would scold him like there was no tomorrow if he didn't. He pressed the 'off' button. Now, he could rush into the shower.

His wife smiled, as she headed downstairs to make them breakfast.

After forty five minutes, Tommy was ready to go. He ate his meal in a timely manner and kissed his wife on the lips goodbye.

"One more," she seductively ordered.

"I gotta go though," he pointed to his watch. She didn't budge, and he couldn't exactly resist her either. Once more, he pecked her on the lips.

Before the two of them knew, they were engaged in a heated makeout session. She wished he didn't have to go, but she also couldn't get in the way of one of his passions.

"Alright," she prevented them from going farther. "If we continue, we'll never stop."

He smirked heartily at her. "It's not like we won't end up in a worse predicament," he softly rubbed her belly. Once again, they had a merry smile on their faces.

"Righhhhttt," she blissfully agreed, but she got serious. "You might lose your job if your late."

"I know the principal," he weakly countered.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "You seem to forget I know her too," she giggled. She earnestly stared at him. "I love you so much."

He grabbed her hand and held it tenderly. "I love you too," he kissed her again."Now, I really gotta go before I'm late." He grabbed his briefcase, a jacket, and whisked himself to his car. His life had changed substantially since his ranger days. His life was tamer, definitely normal, and well, a little less adventurous than he was accustomed to. However, with his wife by his side, a child on the way, this was how it needed to be.

He was born Thomas James Oliver, but he accepted Tommy more. From the age of three and onward, his life revolved around discipline, punches, kicks, and gis. Education was deemed important too, but practicing a kata was more appealing than figuring out three times three or what an adjective modified. By the time high school came around, the young man achieved black belt status.

Then, one event caused his life to change drastically.

He moved to the city of Angel Grove. He had no clue a martial arts match could dictate the direction his life was headed, but it did. The full logistics of his life from freshman year, to beginning of his ranger life, to his 'retirement', to his college graduation, back to becoming a mentor and even a ranger, and finally giving up his ranger reign, that could fill a library, and it has. The ranger history was stored in the future he had no doubt.

Long story short, he was placed under an evil sorceress' spell. He could put the devil to shame with his atrocious behavior, which included destruction, kidnapping, and presenting terror among the innocent. After the Sword of Darkness was destroyed, the hand of friendship was extended. He became a Power Ranger, fighting along side Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Billy and Zack. The Green Ranger powers proved to be iffy, as they were taken, granted once again and then destroyed by a different lord of darkness. When he thought his time as a ranger was done, a power created by light of goodness was bestowed. Not only that, but he became _the_ leader. A Falcon was awakened inside of him, only to be followed by the heart, or rather his heart, leaving the team . A vile master, then, turned back the hands of his years. A new power in the form of a crystal was needed and another color was placed under his belt. During that time his heart was dealt a hefty blow—one he tried to recover from. Over time he accepted the change, and that also included a different power source.

At 18, he passed the torch.

He wouldn't be without the power for long, as he was thrusted into a life or death situation. Not only was a mutant after the dinosaur technology—gems infused with the tyrannosaurus, pterodactyl, and a triceratops—he had been working on, but the island that was his home for several months was decimated. The gems were in his possession; he and others began to harness the true power they held. With a few friends' help, some alien, a few robotic, he was able to build a Command Center, morphers, bikes, weapons, suits, and anything else needed to harvest a group of Power Rangers. As the months went by, he adamantly denied he would join in on the venture. It was quite the opposite, he inhabited a new color along with taking care of a set of rangers.

He snorted at his luck.

That was over three years ago. The malicious entity was gone, and so were his team's powers.

**Xxxxx**

**1426 Riverside Ln.  
Reefside High School**

Tommy pulled into his parking spot. He looked at his watch again. "Where had the time gone," he muttered, realizing he only had a few minutes till the bell rang. He grasped the handle of his suitcase, jumped out of his vehicle, and he promptly headed to his classroom.

"Dr. O," a man exclaimed, while dodging the hustle and bustle of students inhabiting the narrow halls.

The teacher turned toward the direction of the voice. He widely smiled. "Conner," he walked up to his former student and teammate and forgot his need to head into work. They shook hands. "What are you doing here?"

Conner McKnight, former Red Dino Thunder Ranger, gestured the white and black ball in his hand. "Doing what I do best," he laughed a little bit. "No, seriously, I'm the new PE teacher here."

The other man was surprised by his career choice. "What happened with Manchester United," he curiously asked. "And so late in the school year?"

"There was an opening so I applied," Conner answered the second question first, then he pointed to his right leg. Tommy noticed the bandage there. "Tore my ACL, and I couldn't compete any longer. You know, I couldn't exactly risk injuring it more, so I decided to retire. Guess I won't be the next David Beckham."

"Are you going to be able to do the physical education," the Green, White, Red, and Black Ranger couldn't help but become concern over his former student's well being. "I mean, you can strain it more doing that."

"It's going to be light exercise, Dr. O," Conner made sure there was nothing to worry about. "I can still jog, do some drills, walk, and make it interesting for the students."

Again, Tommy was flabbergasted by the new and improved Conner. From what he could see, his young student had come a long way from his womanizing, dumb, jock days. He wondered what had caused this man to change. "We need to catch up during lunch."

"Your classroom or mine," Conner quipped.

"Mine," Tommy rolled his eyes, though he couldn't be any prouder than he was now.

"Mr. McKnight, Dr. Oliver," an eerily familiar voice sternly stopped the men. They felt a little uneasy, and it happened that the first bell rang too. This was warning to the Reefside High students. "Is this any way to handle yourselves? In the middle of the hall, talking to one another?" Elsa Randall-Mercer wasn't one to play games with. She quirked an eyebrow at both of them.

After the final battle, Elsa and Dr. Anton Mercer began a relationship. It seemed only natural, since the two had spent a year fighting on the side of evil. There had been some flirting going on, and they understood each other. They were 'old friends' in a sense. Trent Fernandez-Mercer had approved of the relationship from the beginning. It was time for his father to be happy, and he knew Elsa was the one to give him the right happiness. After three months of dating, Anton got down on one knee and Elsa happily screamed 'yes'. Now, the principal was six months pregnant. A little girl was coming their way.

"Uh, no," Conner squeaked. He nervously laughed. "Uh, Mrs. Mercer, you are looking pleasant today. Not to mention, a little more rounder than usual."

Elsa straightened up her body. "Well, jeez, Conner, thanks for being so blunt," she sarcastically acknowledged him. "I'm no longer trying to kill you, put you on the payroll and that's how you choose to talk to me?"

Dr. Oliver nonchalantly smacked his ex-student. "Conner," he tightly warned. "We're just getting on our way," he updated their boss.

The ex-henchwoman, laughed. She was just pulling their leg. "Okay, you two, now get to class. We have students to teach, don't we?"

Conner exhaled a breath he had no clue he was holding. "Mrs. Mercer, you really know how to make a guy sweat."

"Was it just like the time we had fought in the quarry," she innocently wondered with a breath taking smile.

"When didn't we fight in the quarry," Conner questioned them.

Tommy repeated the eye roll. "Alright, let's get on with the day. Conner, I'll see you at lunch. Mrs. Mercer, don't work too hard."

Elsa simply nodded and returned to her office.

Conner stood there for a moment contemplating their past fights. "No, I'm really serious. When didn't we fight in the quarry?" He scoffed, after a few seconds, and headed towards the gym. "Fine, don't answer the tall, good looking guy."

**Four Hours Later...**

Dr. Oliver was on his lunch break. He was starving, and he assumed it was due to him picking up his wife's abnormal eating habits. He was glad that Hayley decided to have a delivery program for her cafe too. He munched on his wrap while looking over some science reports. His students were doing a great job.

There was a knock on Tommy's door. The science teacher looked up; he nodded for Conner to enter.

"So, Dr. O, is there anything going on in your life," the young man began as he took out his lunch. He must've had the same thought process as his former mentor. The two men laughed. "I guess old habits die hard, huh?"

"Something like that," Dr. O swallowed a bite. "Just teaching, oh, and I am married and expecting a little one."

Conner almost choked on his food. "You, married? Wow, when did that happen?" He felt bad for not keeping in touch. It had been awhile since the two last talked. After Conner had graduated from high school, he left straight to England. The last time they had been around each other was in the year, 2005.

"About two years ago," Tommy replied. "It was one of those whirlwind romances." _Sort of_, he privately mused.

"Really?" Conner became slightly interested in Dr. O's love life.

"Yeah," the leader to four power teams nodded.

"Does Ethan know? What about Trent?"

"Trent knows, and I haven't spoken to Ethan in awhile. How's he doing by the way," Tommy might as well find out about the rest of his students.

Conner gulped down his protein shake. "Ethan's still in Boston doing that M.I.T. Thing. Him and Angela are still together. I think he's thinking about marrying her. I haven't talked to Trent in awhile. We're kind of not on speaking terms," he sadly relayed.

Tommy took a seat and pushed his papers to the far left corner of his desk. "What happened?" With Trent's stepmother as his boss, it was kind of hard not to run into each other. He knew about Trent's life, but there were some things the former evil ranger had hid, like why him and a certain Yellow Ranger called it quits.

"Kira's what happened," the PE teacher responded, and that caused Tommy to constrict his brows. "Well, after I returned from England, the first thing I did was apply for college. I figured I needed something to fall back on."

"That's very wise of you," Tommy complimented.

"So, I began college, trying to get my teaching degree," he paused for a moment. "Then, bam, homecoming came, and they had a special guest—Kira Ford. She looked and sang great. I couldn't let her leave without saying goodbye. When she saw me, she gave me the warmest hug, smile, and even a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't believe how much I blushed soon after."

"Wait, what happened to Krista," his past teacher asked.

"We stopped talking after graduation. She's a great girl, but we weren't meant for each other."

"Alright, continue," the other teacher prodded.

Conner took one more bite, and Tommy rolled his eyes. One person came to mind, as Conner quickly chewed—Rocky. "She had mentioned that her and Trent were together, but their relationship was hitting a rough patch. With her touring, and Trent mostly in New York, there were accusations of cheating, some regret, and she wasn't sure what to do."

"Regret?"

"Yes, on her part. She had regretted not being honest with herself," the former Triassic Ranger elaborated. "Now, it took me awhile to get what she was saying. I think she slapped me a few times before I could actually understand."

It finally donned on the 'multicolored ranger'. "No, _really_?" He was appalled by the thought.

Conner appeared offended. "Am I that big of a loser?"

"Not at all, but I never saw that one coming," he was honest with his old student. "You guys argued more than got along."

"Yeah, I know, but Dr. O, she really gets me. I was surprised by her too, don't get me wrong. I mean we are the complete opposites of each other, but she makes me feel all gushy inside. She is a total babe, but what makes her even more appealing to me... she's _my_ babe," Conner confessed with a lovesick grin. "So, I took a chance. That night was the first time we kissed on the lips, and I literally saw fireworks."

"Conner, that only happens in movies," Tommy obliviously commentated.

"No, we really watched the fireworks. They were happening after the dance. Reefside Community College goes all out," he immaturely said.

Tommy couldn't help but smirk at his student. "So, you and Kira, huh? How did I not know?"

So, the former Red Ranger might not be able to play soccer like he used to, but that didn't matter to him. "She helped me get through my exams, the times I wanted to give up, and even with my physical therapy, she's the one."

"But how does Trent fit into all of this?"

"When Kira broke up with him, he obviously wasn't too happy. It was a kind of a nasty breakup, and I was thrown into the middle. She didn't want that to happen, but it did. Now, Trent doesn't look at me the same way. He feels that I took Kira from him, which wasn't the case. They weren't happy like how they were in high school," Conner replied with honesty.

"And you don't mind that she's still touring," he had to ask since, one, he couldn't open up a magazine or the local newspaper and not see her face. Two, it was the killer in Kira and Trent's relationship, and three, the long distance thing wasn't the best for his first relationship either. His heart became a little heavy at the similar memories the two previous Reds shared.

"Nope, not all. She knows she'll always have a place to come back to, and I trust her," Conner firmly answered. "Honestly, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. It might have taken awhile for me, us, to realize it, but now that I have her, I'm never letting her go. Haven't you ever felt that before?" For a moment, the former mentor became quiet. He remembered those days. He rubbed the back of his neck while Conner mentally smacked himself. "Oh shit, I forgot your married."

"You're fine, it's just bringing back some recollections. That's all," Tommy softly murmured. He finally took a seat. _I never should h__ave let her go, _he sadly thought. His head flooded with Kimberly Hart's smiles, her laugh, cute nose scrunches, her angelic voice and of course her lovely handwriting, which was accompanied by hurtful words.

Things were never the same between them after the _letter. _However, he did promise her one thing in an attempt to get her back.

**(Flashback)****  
****  
**_**After the Karate Tournament**__**  
**__**Outside of the Youth Center**__**  
**__**May 1997**_

"_A letter… it had to be a letter," Tommy incredulously yelled. He huffed as he paced on the sidewalk. _

"_I didn't know what else to do," Kimberly defended herself futilely. Her brown eyes stalked his footsteps. She knew this talk was coming, but it still didn't make her feel any better. "I'm sorry, Tommy."_

_He stopped, turned to her, and wanted to kick the trash can next to her. "Didn't know what else to do," he repeated her statement as a question. "There were plenty of things you could've done."_

_She became angry. "Like what? When weren't you fighting monsters, the Machine Empire, spending all those times with Kat, studying for exams, working, racing, huh?" Her arms were crossed over her chest. "You aren't the victim, so stop treating yourself like you are one."_

"_Have you lost your mind," he needed to ask her. "I'm not the one that threw away a three year relationship for a guy that's supposedly 'kind, wonderful, and caring'," he spitefully reminded her, since he knew those words were bullshit. _

"_Don't…" she gravely started. "...talk about him like that."_

_And that's how it was for the past hour. Them arguing and going around in circles. They were far from the laughing, butterflies in their stomach kind of days and engaged in an argumentative talk. It started not even a few minutes after they arrived to the place they first knew about each other's existence. Tommy mustered up the courage to talk to his ex-girlfriend, who was seated up at a table with Rocky, Adam, and Tanya._

_In addition, Tommy was upset with Kim for keeping for distance from current Pink had done nothing to the former Pink. If anything, it should've been the opposite. B__ad blood between two Pinks should be nonexistent, but for these two it was prominent. Kim selfishly despised the blonde for taking her place. Kat, on the other hand, was disgusted with her predecessor's actions. In Kat's opinion, Tommy was fair game. He was single, and they had some chemistry. After all, Kat had a helping hand in showing the Red Ranger, who was brainwashed at the time, into seeing who his true allies were. _

"_I can talk about him the way; I want to talk about him," Tommy understandably countered._

"_Don't be mad at him, be mad at me," Kim offered, so she could protect her boyfriend. _

_He didn't listen. "You don't think I'm mad at you?"_

"_I know you are mad at me. It just happened. Sometimes, chemistry between two people can be ignited. I hadn't realized how I felt about him until he visited," Kim answered to the best of her ability. "I, we, never meant to betray you."_

_**Jason Lee Scott, **__Tommy pondered with more anger than he knew what to do with. _

"_You guys did betray me," he solemnly expressed with his back turned to her. He exhaled a deep and longing breath. "I don't know what else to say other than it shouldn't have turned out like this. I can't even look at you or Jason in the same light like how I used to or should be able to."_

_Extra moisture entered Kim's doe, brown eyes. She didn't mean to drive a wedge between two best friends, who were more like brothers. _

_Kim's relationship with Jason didn't turn romantic until after he relinquished the powers back to Trey of Triforia. She admitted she had fallen for Jason back in the onset of the Zeo era though. Jason was finished with the Peace Conference, and he decided to take a little breather by visiting his little 'sister'. As they spent more time together, she realized how much deeper their relationship could be. She had been feeling lonely without Tommy's presence—the phone calls were maybe once a week, and the long distance thing was becoming more overbearing, and what ended up happening was she fell for Jason. _

_The letter was sent as a way to come clean, her feelings lied with another man. _

_Obviously, Kim was hurt when Jason decided to take up the power once more. What hurt even more was the fact Jason started a relationship with Emily. Maybe, she made a mistake to think that they could go from friends to lovers. The months passed though, and Jason came back to her. He confessed his feelings were 'messed up', at the time. Emily was a great girl, but his heart was with Kim. So, they decided it was time to make it official, much to Tommy's dismay. _

"_I'm so sorry, Tommy," she apologized for what felt like the fifteenth time. "I don't know what else to say or do to make you see that."_

"_The only way you can make this better is if you came back to me, and we could go back to how it was—like old times," he hoped she would comply._

"_Now, I have to ask, have you lost your mind," she was wowed by his heartlessness towards his and her current relationship status. "Hello, you are with Kat! And, in case you missed it, I'm with Jason."_

_**I want to miss it, **__Tommy silently added as an afterthought. _

_Jason poked his head out of the entry door. He tried to stay away as long as he could, so they could talk this out. He walked outside, a little hesitant to do so. He sat where Kim was. His hand rested on her thigh, and she placed her hand on his. They interlocked their fingers together; it was with so much love. _

_Tommy's eyes flared to an envious state. It took all of his strength, even calling upon some of his latent Ninjetti powers, for him not to lunge at the one man he knew he could solely trust since reflecting to the side of good. His fingers intensely clenched and unclenched watching the sparks fly between them. He remembered when it used to be him that made Kim feel all giddy inside._

_The trust was languidly deteriorating. _

"_Hey, uh, Tommy," Jason awkwardly began. "Listen, I'm sorry for, um, everything, you know?" Tommy wasn't concealing his irate emotions. "Look, both of us didn't think it would be like this."_

"_Me, three," the current leader and Red Ranger concurred. _

"_I think we should head back inside," the previous Red from two years ago stated, after realizing his best friend or who used to be his best friend wasn't in the most rational state. Although, he didn't blame him. _

_Kim wiped her eyes. "You're right," she huskily whispered, while keeping her emotions in check. She got up with Jason's help. Her fingers still laced with his. _

_Tommy could not just stand there and let her leave. "Kim," he called one more time. _

_She turned to him, her eyes still a bit watery. _

"_I need to tell you something… alone," he requested. _

"_Jase, I'll see you inside," she nodded she'd be okay with Tommy. _

"_Are you sure," for a little, Jason felt uneasy about leaving her alone with him, even though that was her boyfriend for three years. _

"_Yeah," Kim softly smiled. Her boyfriend pecked her on the cheek, and Tommy could feel his heart shatter all over again. Her fingers were solitary, as Jason entered the teen establishment. She bravely faced Tommy, willing to accept any malevolent words he wished to hurl. _

"_When, things between you and Jason don't work out," Tommy started. _

_Kim cocked her head to the side. "When," she questioned like it was the most ludicrous thing she ever heard._

"_When," he didn't back down. "You'll know where to go," he promised while Kim didn't understand where he was heading with this. "One day, I'm going to own a house, deep in the woods…"_

"_Tommy, don't," she asked him to stop, almost pleading. She knew the next words to follow those. They had talked about it before. A secluded house, no one could pry into their life together. Two stories, beautifully crafted like a ranch house, and they would raise their children together. They'd live happily ever after, and the fairy tales or the protagonists of Disney Movies would be jealous of them. _

"_All of the lights will be on, to guide you back to where you need to be. I'll be waiting inside the home—our home, so that I can hold you, keep you safe, warm even," he tenderly added. _

_It did warm her heart to know Tommy was still willing to have their dream house. She smiled at the thought, and it was confirmation his heart was still hers. She felt bad for Kat; the beautiful, Australian Blonde didn't deserve this. __**Neither does Tommy**__, she pondered a bit. _

"_Goodbye, Tommy," she bid adieu with some bittersweet memories filling her heart. _

_And then Tommy was left to be by himself. He supposed she was already in Jason's arms, but he wished they were his. _

_**After 'Fighting Spirit'  
Dino Thunder's Command Center  
March 2005**_

_After Tommy's grueling fight with his three former selves, he did what any adult would do in his situation, he balanced his bank account for the month. He figured he should try and reclaim some normalcy in his life. The teens all headed home for the night, and it was just him and Hayley. _

_Hayley Ziktor had become Tommy's confidant and best friend. In his life he needed a feminine touch, and she was the one to provide it. He had been single for awhile—his last girlfriend was two years prior and only lasted for a month. She knew about his previous relationships, Kimberly Hart and Katherine Hilliard, too. _

_She stumbled on his secret life by chance. It was kind of hard not to notice when they were studying and his 'watch' went off several times. So, one night, she was determined to get down to the bottom of his sudden disappearances. The melodic chime had gone off for the final time in her book. She followed him, and she almost, this was a big almost, fainted on sight. He had mysteriously dematerialized into a red light and vanished. When he was back in her presence, there was definitely a lot of explaining to do. _

_And he did, and Hayley was in it for the long haul. Not only that, but she was also involved in a romantic relationship with one of Tommy's helpers—William 'Billy' Cranston, Original Blue. _

_As Hayley was adding and subtracting numbers on the calculator, she gasped at his electric bill. "Are you fucking nuts," she wasn't one for cursing but the amount was high. "Tommy, this can't be right. Hayley's Cyberbspace's light bill isn't even this much."_

_He stretched his muscles. He was happy to be out of spandex, and he walked over to the table Hayley was sitting at. For a few seconds, he looked over the bill. That was what he was used to. "Yup, that's actually a little bit lower than last month's," he casually mentioned. _

_Her eyes almost bugged out. "Tommy, this bill is $600.78."_

"_Yes, I know," he said, and he gazed at Hayley earnestly. "It's not a lot of money."_

_Tommy's bank account was extensive considering he was just a high school teacher. First of all, his parent's set up a trust fund. As soon as he turned 18, he was pretty much set. Second, he had residuals from racing with Uncle John, and then there was the money he acquired from the excavations he ventured on with Dr. Anton Mercer. He didn't need to work, but chose to. _

"_Alright, what's up," she knew there was a motive behind this. "The Command Center couldn't attribute to this bill due to the never ending solar energy fueling this place. Andros, Alpha 6, 7, and 8, along with D.E.C.A., Mrs. Fairweather, and Mike Corbett from Mirinoi made sure of it. There's not a single mega watt from the Command Center heading towards this bill."_

"_I'd rather not talk about it," he denied her the truth, since he still felt stupid for upholding his promise. _

_Hayley got out of her chair. She took off her right sandal and smacked his head with it—hard. _

"_Ahhh," Tommy shrieked, and he couldn't believe her. "What was that for? Shit, I kind of wish I was still morphed then maybe I wouldn't have felt that."_

"_I'll stick Billy on you," she threatened with malice. "Now, tell me what's going on," as his best friend she should know what's happening in his life. _

_Figuring she was serious, since Billy had become insurmountably stronger since his time on Aquitar, he gave in. "Alright," he rubbed the back of his neck with anxiety, "I made a promise to someone..."_

"_I'm going to take a stab in the dark," she fabricated, since she knew who this 'someone' was, "...wears Pink, __**had**__ a boyfriend that is your best friend, now she's living in France?"_

_Tommy weakly nodded. _

"_Continue," she gestured the floor was his. _

"_It was after I acquired the Turbo powers. I told Kim that I would buy a house deep in the woods, keep all of the lights on, and if she was tired of being gone, she'd know where I'd be," he explained. _

_The owner of the local teen hangout attempted to wrap her head around this new information. "How did I not see it before," she queried herself. _

"_What?"_

"_Oh, Tommy, you aren't exactly afraid of the dark, nor the Boogey Man, now are you," she sarcastically responded. She paced a bit. "It makes sense. All the times you told me not to turn off the porch lights, not to flick down the switch to the backyard. Hell, there are flood lights that can reach 150 feet!"_

"_Is it that obvious," he wondered. _

"_Now it is. You even make sure the Command Center is still on, and there's a Goddamn on, off button."_

_Tommy's face formed into a question mark. "There is?"_

_She smacked him once again. "Yes, there is! You made sure there was one installed."_

"_I did," he asked her. She nodded. "Oh, I must've forgotten."_

"_Why am I not surprised," Hayley exasperatedly threw her hands in the air. "How did you get a doctorate again?"_

"_Ha, ha, ha, very funny," at least he didn't take offense to what she said. He went to sit down, and his best friend sat across from him. "Am I holding onto the past?"_

_Hayley wanted to scream, 'yes', but she couldn't bring herself to do so. It's not like she hadn't met Kimberly Ann Hart, the holder of Tommy's heart. As much as she wanted to loathe the woman, she couldn't. In the year 1998, she met Tommy. By the year 2000, the work to build the Command Center was under way. During that time and up until this time she had been to quite a few 'Ranger Weddings'. She was bound to encounter __**her, **__and the times she's spoken to Kimberly, she found her likeable!_

_The technical adviser was given the details of why Kimberly and Jason ended up not working out. _

_Basically, Jason and Kim agreed it was best to end the relationship. Both of them wanted to end things on an amicable level rather than regretting each other and losing a friendship. Although they stopped talking for a while, the first Yellow of Earth, Trini Kwan, or that was what she was known as in those days, made sure the two __became friends again. Besides, she demanded it or else she'd force Jason into a sparring match. _

_On top of that, Trini was the driving force behind Jason and Tommy's reconciliation. 'Brothers' should never stop talking over a female. At least, that's what the Original Yellow thought. Either way, it happened. Tommy and Jason were closer now than they were in high school. _

_So, what happened to Kimberly? She made sporadic, wedding related appearances, but other than that, she's led an active, fashionable life in Paris, France. She lived there with her mother and stepfather while owning her own boutique and designing the most modish pieces. _

_Tommy and Kim haven't seen or spoken to each other since Jason's wedding, which happened about two years ago. As fate would have it, Jason ended up with Trini. No one knew how that relationship came about, but the two were living the idyllic, fairy tale life Tommy vied for. _

"_You have to be honest with yourself," Hayley advised while not trying to decimate his dream of getting his Crane back. "You made this promise about seven years ago, and she's been broken up with Jason for six years. Intermittently, you've come across each other in those years, yet, there's been no reunion."_

"_Hayley, I'm still in love with her. I broke up with Kat for a reason; it's because she's not Kim. I tried dating, and it didn't work out," he needed her to see his side. _

"_You only tried once," she retorted. _

"_Every woman I encounter, I know it won't work," he frustratingly countered. "How can I date someone else, knowing that's not Kim?"_

_Hayley sighed. "Tommy, you won't know until you really put yourself out there. Kim has this elaborate life in France. She's the top fashion designer, and I hate to say it, but you can't exactly have her drop all of that and come back to a fully lighted home."_

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence," Tommy murmured with some sadness. _

_Okay, so Hayley was a little too blunt, but she was trying to make him see there was light at the end of a dark tunnel. "I care about you, your well being, and even your wallet," she giggled a little. "How long are you going to keep doing this to yourself?"_

"_As long as I need to. I can't stand being apart from her," Tommy updated. _

"_When was the last time you __**really**__ spoke to her," Hayley questioned. It's not like she wasn't rooting for Tommy and Kim to get back together. She's not stupid, since she knew the petite brunette was the only one to make him happy. However, she wished to put things into perspective for the high school teacher. _

"_At Jason and Trini's wedding," Tommy answered, but they didn't talk to each other. He saw her, she saw him, but there wasn't a single word exchanged. A hint of smile was in her eyes, but distance was still present. _

"_No, Tommy, like really, really spoke to her and got to know who she is now," she clarified. _

_Tommy remained quiet. He hadn't sat down with Kim and had the long, drawn out conversations like they did in high school. They were adults, and their personal interests or tidbits could've changed. Hell, his did change—a high school science teacher, mentor to a team of rangers, being the 'Oldest Human Power Ranger', that wasn't supposed to be in the cards for him. He contemplated his situation again. Maybe Tommy was holding onto a 'teenage dream'. He alleged it was silly to keep a promise of that magnitude to heart. _

_**It has to do with my heart, **__he wasn't sure what to do. _

"_Listen, in high school, I don't know if I could've lasted in Billy's, Jason's, Zack's, Trini's, Kim's, or, and especially, in your shoes. You were the protectors of the world and universe, and to add an adult relationship on top of that, I'm sure I would've had a nervous breakdown. I don't blame Jason or Kim for having a relationship, and I'm sorry that Kim wrote you a letter, but maybe it had to happen. It's a nice gesture for you to keep all of the lights on for her, but at some point, you have to turn them off," Hayley truthfully educated her best friend. She felt bad for bringing this up, especially after the month and a half he's had, but she was looking out for him. She began to organize her belongings and headed for the secret entrance. _

"_Hayley, are you speaking about my feelings for her or the lights," Tommy questioned. _

_The Red head sadly smiled, but kept her face concealed. "Both," she left to go home. _

_The Black Brachio Ranger began to reflect on some things. He ascended the stairs, so he could get some rest. He walked around his house. All of the light switches were turned upwards. His backyard was brightly illuminated. The front of his house, he could see a few miles towards the north. _

_This was how he wanted it. _

_But, he decided to listen to Hayley. He found the controller to the flood lights, and he decided, after some trepidation, to turn them off. It was probably one of the hardest things he had to do. He turned, faced the staircase __and went up. _

_As he reached the top, he didn't feel right. His heart ached; he broke the promise to __**her.**__ He immediately came down the stairs. _

_**On. **_

_**Living Room  
1992 Valencia Rd.  
June 2006**_

_Laughter erupted in Tommy's home. After a wonderful dinner he had with his company, he decided to invite her back to his house. The woman on the opposite side of his couch was pretty alright, definitely a looker. With gorgeous blue eyes, blonde hair, legs that could make a model jealous, and a haunting accent that lingered in anyone's mind, this woman could make any female envious. _

"_Tommy, I had no idea of your humor," she complimented while wiping her eyes, as a result, of the way he tickled her insides. _

"_Well, you know," he chuckled, and he took a sip of his Budweiser. He began to survey his house, and the feel and appeal was substantially different than it was a couple of years earlier. _

_It started after the final battle, and what would prove to be the last time he was involved in the Ranger life. He came home at the end of Prom night and reflected. _

_Trent and Kira left together. Conner and Krista were off to a Prom after party. Ethan and Angela were going to a midnight showing of a sci-fi film. Devin and Cassidy seemed more in love than when they came. Anton Mercer and Elsa Randall didn't hide the fact they were smitten by each other. And finally, Billy and Hayley were celebrating after the Wolf Ninjetti surprisingly popped the question_

_He wasn't one for drinking, especially as a mentor, father figure type of a guy, but that night, he felt it was necessary. He grabbed the whiskey bottle. The auburn liquid felt like fire as it traveled down his throat and to his stomach. A couple more shots were digested, but his head suffered from the effects. He still missed __**her.**__ If anyone questioned who that __**her**__ was, he'd probably go mad. _

_Maybe, he already was mad. _

_Tommy decided, for the first time in four years since owning this house, to let his house be unlighted. He should've made excuses. This was the alcohol's doing, this was what the night was pointing to, but he did not. On behalf of his own volition, he hoped to let go. _

_On the back patio, he gazed out at the grassy area. The emptiness transformed into tiny children, running around with glee, screaming, 'you're it, brother'; 'not uh, you're it sissy'. He pictured him and Kim cuddling, laughing, talking about how blissful their marriage and life truly was. _

_In one blink, his dream life disappeared, further confirming the inevitable. _

_**Off. **_

"_Tommy," his name sensually slithered from her mouth. _

_She cared about him so much already. He shouldn't have expected any different. "_

_Yeah," he croaked after shaking off the memories. _

"_Where were you just now," she wondered, and she was so concerned about his well-being. _

"_No where," he fabricated, and he smiled. "Do you want another beer?"_

_She softly giggled. "Uh, no sir. One more, and I won't be able to get into my house."_

"_Who says you're leaving tonight," he asked. _

_For a moment, she remained quiet. "Tommy, are you saying what I think you're saying?" The hopefulness inside of her began to run rampant. He hadn't hinted to taking their relationship to the next level. This was a big step. _

_And Tommy began to think this over. He blurted out the question to be honest. On the other hand, they had been dating for a month. It's not like they hadn't known each other longer than that; they had known each other for awhile. The former Ranger peeked through the blinds, and there was only more light, for Kim, on—the flood lights. He contemplated once again. "Yes, spend the night," Tommy answered. _

_He had finally let go. She wasn't coming home, and to commemorate the occasion, his house would be as dark as the color obsidian, or his latest Power Ranger suit. _

_They placed their drinks on the coffee table. She waited by the staircase, and Tommy walked to his front door. He placed his head against the door, unsure if he was ready to do this. He had some liquid courage, otherwise he probably wouldn't have invited the woman to stay, let alone spend the night. He longingly yet finally tapped the door with his finger a few times, and he turned the light off. He faced the other woman with a smile on his face. _

"_Are you ready," Tommy questioned her. _

"_I've been waiting for this for a long time," she replied honestly. "I never thought this day would come."_

"_Me neither," he resentfully agreed. One more time, he scanned his house. Darkness made its presence. He grabbed for his date's hand and escorted her upstairs. _

**(End Flashback)**

Conner's knuckles made almost a staccato like sound. He supposed Tommy was caught up in something. "Dr. O," he familiarly tried to get his mentor's attention.

Jarred out of his thoughts, Tommy's face went right back to Conner. "Yes," he cleared his throat.

"Dr. O, where were you just now," his former student queried.

"Huh, oh, no where," Dr. O lied, and he kept his thoughts to himself. He smiled, and he couldn't wait to get back home to his wife.

Conner's cell phone rang, and he didn't need to look at who was calling him. "Hey, Babe, oh man, you wouldn't guess who I'm in front of right now," he instantly told her.

Kira laughed. _"That's the greeting I get. Not a 'hey babe, I love and miss you', or a, 'when are you coming home',"_ she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "I love and miss you. Come home to me. My bed gets lonely when it's just me."

Tommy's face morphed into one of disgust. "I don't wanna hear that," he revoltingly uttered.

_"So, are you in front of the one and only, Dr. O,"_ she wondered.

"You know it."

_"Tell him I say, 'hi'', and that I miss him, and in my upcoming article for 'Seventeen' magazine, I mentioned him,"_ she eagerly added.

The bell rang signaling the lunch hour was over with. Conner mouthed Kira's words, and he told his senior year's science teacher 'goodbye' as well. He left to go back to work.

Tommy began to organize his paperwork. Two more class periods, and the day was over with. Before his students entered, he got his phone out. There was a text message from his wife.

"_I can't wait for you to be home. The baby is kicking like crazy. I love you."_

He couldn't wait to be home either.

**Xxxxx**

**(Flashback)**

"_Am I too late," she wondered as she examined what looked like a desolate area. She nervously picked at her clothing, smoothed her hair, and even chewed her lip. _

_How did she get here?_

_She didn't need a GPS, Mapquest, or verbal directions from friends. She entered her car, called upon her Crane, but the graceful Bird left her presence as she reached the outskirts of Reefside. The Pink Crane believed the vibrancy would shed some light for her. And there was some; a light could be seen. But, once she parked darkness became prevalent. _

_That should've prevented her from trying to reconnect with him, though she couldn't. What ifs would've haunted her._

"_I need to do this," she encouraged herself to get out of the car. She almost did. "If he turns you away, the only person to blame is yourself," she reminded herself of the truth. Mustering all the courage she could, the young woman unlocked her car door and finally exited. _

_Even though her life was always on the go, and she was very successful, there was one thing in her life that __remained constant, **him.** Yes, him, the one that she had frigidly broken up with; the one that she had betrayed by starting a relationship with their best friend, the one that she still couldn't get her mind off of. Her heart filled with anger and regret. What was she thinking? Maybe, she wasn't or maybe she was thinking about only herself. _

_All she needed to do was explain herself to Tommy. Explain why it had taken her so long to make a decision. She'll take full responsibility. All she needed was a second chance, and she'd do right by him. As she got older, she realized what kind of mistake she had made. _

_Their love, from all those years ago, it was one of a kind. Something she would love to reclaim. _

_Her lovely yet strong knuckles, rapped on the door. For a petite woman, she shouldn't have been sweating like a disgusting, hairy pig but she was. The nerves attacked her whole body, and she was considering turning away—scrapping this mission of her heart. _

_He hadn't answered. Lights off should've been an indication he had foretten about his promise or his will to love her. She sulked as she walked back to her car. _

"_I shouldn't have waited this long," she kept resenting what she had done to them. She sat in her car, looked up at his house once more and bid adieu for what was the second and last time in her life. Her car lights were turned on, and she placed her car in reverse. _

_Suddenly, a falcon's call screeched in her head. The strength caused her to grab her head; it was so loud. Her headlights outlined a figure, and she gasped at his sight. It would happen like that, to them. She held her breath as he walked towards her car, but there was no more movement as he came off the patio. She watched as Tommy was caught between a rock and a hard place. _

_At his doorway, there was a blonde, who appeared to be really familiar. _

**Xxxxx**

**Front Porch of Tommy's House  
1992 Valencia Rd.  
Reefside, CA**

This was just about the time her husband would be arriving home. She began to sweep the dust off the front porch. After she was done, she carefully got off the porch and waddled to the mailbox. She took all of the envelopes out and began to peruse through.

"Junk mail, junk mail, cell phone bill, and electricity," she grabbed the bill for the electricity and opened the invoice. She victoriously smiled.

The cracking of branches alerted her of her husband's homecoming. She watched him park his car, he exited the vehicle and gave her a loving filled kiss on the lips. Their child happily kicked inside of her mother's womb. She placed his brawny hands on her belly.

A tear was almost shed. He couldn't believe the child growing inside possessed half of him. He looked down at his wife. "I love you, **Beautiful,"** he declared.

Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver grabbed his tie and brought him in for another kiss.

After that fateful night, she thought things were truly over between her and Tommy. Once she had seen another woman by his side, she knew he had moved on. She didn't blame him, why should he have waited almost a decade for an answer. Tommy stopped her from leaving though. He admitted he couldn't bring himself to have any type of relations with another woman, who wasn't her. He informed he had come down the stairs to take his date home. It was a coincidence that they had met outside of his home like they had.

Kim's eyes traveled towards the Blonde's direction, and she had to kick herself. It wasn't Kat at all.

Tommy took the Blonde woman, a fellow student from his college years, back to her place. In the car, the woman confessed she understood. His apprehensions didn't go unnoticed. After meeting Kim and witnessing how the sparks were still present between the two, she knew their time together had come to an end. She wished him luck, which caused Tommy to apologize profusely for what's occurred. However, the Blonde left him with some lasting words.

_"Love is not consolation, it is light," _she expressed, which left Tommy puzzled.

Tommy and Kim stayed up all night and talked about everything. By everything, they had divulged their deepest secret, fears, refusals, reasons for waiting until the last minute and plans. Tommy wasn't sure if he could handle another long distance relationship due to her profession as a fashion designer and her shop was located in Paris, but she assured and reassured it was going to work out between them. She planned on opening a store in Beverly Hills and commuting between the Rodeo Dr. and Valencia Rd. Finally, both came to a conclusion that night. They would let go of their past, which meant any questions about their past would be left unanswered. Rather than dwelling on their tumultuous breakup, they'd move forward, in hopes of building a future.

And then, it happened for them. Marital bliss, a month after their rekindled relationship, a whirlwind indeed.

Kim smiled as she held up the electricity bill. "It's definitely smaller than the last ones," she winked at him. Hayley had kept a record of his bills. The petite brunette couldn't believe how much Tommy had been spending, and now, that they were together, she would never let his bill get that high ever again. "Luckily for you, I came back."

Tommy gazed at her. She had that cute, smug look on her face. He smirked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he wrapped an arm around her.

The two walked in the house. Tommy had spoken about his former student becoming a PE teacher, and how he fostered the number one artist on the Billboard chart into becoming a strong female ranger. He also spoke about the flashbacks into his past. His wife informed she looked into their past as well.

For Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver, she was far from the glamorous life of runway shows, after parties, and upscale cosmopolitans. Even though she wasn't living in the most romantic city of the world, she was living with the most romantic man in the world. His promise still made her smile to this day. That made everything worthwhile.

That night, the lights in his house remained off. There was no point in keeping all of the lights on.

His Beautiful had found her way home.

**The End. **


End file.
